Episode 6
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 11 p.15-19, 12 p.2-21, 13 p.2-19, 14 p.2-19, and 15 p.2-10 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) - Original 16:9 (HDTV) - Remastered | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 12.3 - Original 2.8 - Remastered | rank = 1 - Original 16 - Remastered }} "Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs. Luffy!" is the 6th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro, Nami, and a caged Luffy manage to escape Buggy's crew, and meet a puppy named Chouchou, guarding the pet shop of its former master. They are encountered by Mohji the tamer with Richie the lion, and when Richie destroys the pet shop Luffy stands up for Chouchou against Mohji. Long Summary As the smoke of the Buggy Bomb's explosion clears, Zoro, wounded, picks up Luffy's cage and drags it in front of a pet shop. He collapses near it, barely conscious due to his wound. Luffy spots a small puppy in front of the shop. Nami then arrives and tosses Luffy a key, but the puppy swallows the key and Luffy strangles it to get it back. The mayor then arrives and orders Luffy to leave the dog alone. He brings the wounded Zoro to his house so that Zoro can sleep. The mayor then returns and explains to Luffy about the dog, named Chouchou, whose master died. Chouchou and his master were very close, but the mayor knows that Chouchou must have realized his owner is dead. Soon, Mohji arrives riding on top of Richie, his giant pet lion. Mohji decides to tame Chouchou, but gets bitten instead. Chouchou stands up to Richie, attacking the lion, but is quickly batted away. Richie then turns on Luffy's cage and smashes it, sending Luffy flying into a building. Chouchou continues to fight against Richie, but takes a battering. Meanwhile, Nami and the mayor run up to Luffy and are amazed that he is still alive. Luffy watches Chouchou fight valiantly against the lion, and soon the pet shop goes up in flames, destroyed. Luffy gets angry, and when Mohji and Richie come up to him, he uses Gomu Gomu no Mi Screw to drive Richie into the ground. Luffy, as revenge for Chouchou, then pounds Mohji, taking him out with one hit. Nami and the mayor soon realize that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit, like Buggy, and that he ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit. Mohji returns to Buggy and when Buggy hears of the loss, he orders that the whole town be destroyed. A Buggy Bomb is fired and the mayor's house is destroyed, but Zoro is fine as he wakes up, standing up from the rubble. The mayor decides to go fight Buggy, not heeding the advice of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Luffy and Zoro decide to go fight Buggy and his crew as well, and when Luffy asks Nami to join them, she says she will join temporarily as they share the same causes. Meanwhile, Buggy orders that a second Buggy Bomb be fired, but the mayor arrives and stops it. He challenges Buggy, but Buggy's hand grabs him and chokes him. Luffy then arrives and pulls Buggy's hand off of the mayor as the episode draws to a close. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga Luffy and Nami are told Chouchou's story in detail. In the anime it's seen through the dog's memories. *In the manga Boodle is shown hitting his neck while Buggy his holding neck, but in the anime he does not hit his neck. *The episode was aired on the same day as Episodes 7 and 8, so it was an hour-and-a-half-long special. *When Boodle told Luffy and Nami how the villagers built the town 40 years ago, the background is misplaced and a white bar appeared on the bottom and on the right of the image. *The eyecatchers are Luffy's and Zoro's, but the music is reversed: Luffy's theme is played with Zoro's eyecatcher while Zoro's theme is played with Luffy's eyecatcher. *In the manga, when Luffy frees Boodle from Buggy's Bind, he is shown bleeding from the mouth (probably from hitting his neck earlier), however, in the anime, he is not bleeding. *In the manga, One of the moments during Chouchou's flashback of Hocker is of them taking a bath together which was not shown in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 6 de:Zettai Zetsumei! Mōjūtsukai Mohji vs Luffy! Category:Orange Town Arc